Tres Segundos
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: A veces solo bastan tres segundos para enamorarnos, tres segundos para encontrar a la chica perfecta, tres segundos para inundarnos del espíritu navideño. Solamente tres segundos.


Summary: A veces solo bastan tres segundos para enamorarnos, tres segundos para encontrar a la chica perfecta, tres segundos para inundarnos del espíritu navideño. Solamente tres segundos.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _Tres segundos_**

 _"Mi primer amor comenzó en tres segundos, pero para terminar el amor tres segundos no serán suficientes" -Love Rain_

 **1.-**

La navidad es la época más caótica del año, no importa si eres de China, Japón, o Rusia; Navidad toma el primer lugar como fecha catastrófica.

La sonrisa cansada de Adrien al terminar de colocar las cajas de adornos sobre el mesón de la tienda electrónica de los padres de Nino, parecía diferente a las demás, bueno era de esperarse, su madre había desaparecido en diciembre y siempre esa fecha lo hacía sentirse aislado, solo y principalmente melancólico y nadie podía cambiar eso.

Se despidió de su mejor amigo sonriendo, le había ofrecido pasar la navidad con él pero Adrien Agreste se había negado, tampoco quería ser una carga dentro de la velada familiar.

Caminó entre todo el gentío queriendo ir rápidamente a casa y acostarse a dormir, su padre estaba fuera del país y no llegaría hasta finalizar las festividades. Suspiró entrando a una cafetería que aun permanecía abierta en espera de más clientes, no tenía nada que perder si entraba.

Solo entraría tres segundos, no sería la gran cosa.

La campanilla sonó cuando el chico abrió la puerta y se dirigió al mesón para al menos ordenar un café y su sorpresa fue grande al ver que la chica que se había girado era nada más y nada menos que Marinette Dupain Cheng.

― Oh, ¡Que sorpresa! ― Exclamó el chico bastante sorprendido, últimamente la chica había estado faltando mucho a clases, o llegando tarde al igual que él, pero cada vez que le preguntaba a Alya ella decía que era un asunto bastante privado.

La chica llevaba un sombrero navideño sobre la cabeza y su cabello estaba recogido en una rosca bastante ordenada, llevaba un delantal verde con la insignia del local y estaba un poco maquillada, tenía un ligero rubor que cubrió sus mejillas al verlo.

― Adrien… me alegra verte por aquí ― Dijo ella mientras se agachaba recoger un sobre navideño y un regalo, la chica sonrió. ― Quería verte…

 ** _Uno_**

― ¿Qué…

 ** _Dos_**

― Feliz Navidad ― Interrumpió Marinette. Su voz sonó firme a pesar de que estaba temblando un poco. Sus manos tiritaban mientras hablaba. El chico recibió el regalo sin Salir de su estado de Shock puesto que realmente no se lo esperaba―Hice eso para ti, espero que te guste. Deseo que tengas una bella navidad.

Lo besó rápidamente en la mejilla para luego cubrirse el rostro avergonzada por lo que habia hecho.

 ** _Tres_**

A veces solo bastan tres segundos.

El corazón del rubio se sentía cálido, como cuando estas cerca de una tempano de hielo y luego te acercas a una fogata sintiendo un placer inigualable, asi se sentía. Cálido, vivo, dulce y con nerviosismo.

Se rascó la cabeza desviando la mirada para que la chica no lo viera puesto que se estaba ruborizando hasta muchísimo más que las orejas.

― ¡Lo siento! ― Exclamó la muchacha pasando sus manos por el delantal, luego señaló hasta el techo ― Es que… Muérdago

Él miró hacia el techo cayendo en cuenta de que la muchacha decía la verdad del techo colgaba un muy bonito muérdago, ambos se miraron y rieron de una manera tímida que luego se convirtió en una tierna carcajada, abrió el regalo rápidamente y se emocionó un poco al ver una bufanda tejida a mano y de color verde, guardó el sobre en su mochila y le sonrió a la chica.

― Gracias, está muy genial.

― Me alegra que te guste, Feliz navidad.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Porque se sentía de esa manera, como… en casa.

Marinette se quitó el gorro navideño y se lo coloco a Adrien, le guiñó el ojo y señaló la larga lista de cafés que estaban pegados en la pared para que comprara uno puesto que para eso había ido a la cafetería ¿No?, mientras el rubio leía de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, se veía diferente desde la última vez que la había visto.

Se veía un poco más madura, pero solo un poco.

― ¿Qué me recomiendas? ― Preguntó sin darse cuenta de que la chica estaba distraída contando los billetes de la caja registradora y colocándole elásticos para que no se soltaran.

― A mí

Nuevamente los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y rio un poco, Marinette notando lo que había dicho comenzó a tartamudear y a disculparse reiteradas veces excusándose con que estaba distraída.

― Pues, me parece una buena opción

Su alter ego estaba hablando o eso quiso suponer, podría asegurar que Plagg en su mochila estaba muerto de risa o tal vez reclamando por no tener su queso. No quería irse, sentía como si estuviera enlazado a esa chica ruborizada en ese momento.

― ¿Estas libre?, porque podríamos ir a ver los fuegos artificiales…

¿Ella estaba soñando? ¿El destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

Ella asintió lentamente y le sirvió los dos cappuccino que había pedido, ella cerró el negocio se quitó el delantal y lo acompañó a caminar hacia el árbol navideño que estaba en el centro del lugar, Adrien le regaló el otro café y Marinette cerró la tienda sintiendo el frio del lugar, si bien no estaba nevando el frio era un tanto insoportable por lo que colocó sus manos en el bolsillo de los Jeans.

El muchacho notó ese gesto.

― ¿Por qué últimamente no vas a clases? Extrañamos tu presencia ― las palabras habían fluido con naturalidad, y miró a la chica que asentía mirando al suelo, le colocó su bufanda logrando que Marinette levantara la vista ― No es de cotilla, pero…

― Solo estoy juntando dinero ― Respondió riendo un poco― El próximo año entraremos a la universidad y quiero ser un poco más independiente, pagar la carrera de diseño… es bastante cara.

― ¡Oh por favor! ¡Eres grandiosa! ― La exclamación en plena calle hiso que muchos peatones giraran el rostro para ver a la pareja que caminaba con un par de cafés en la mano ― Apuesto que ganaras una beca, solo debes confiar en tus capacidades.

Le agradeció con un susurro pronunciando la palabra gracias, un nuevo silencio se hizo presente y en menos de tres minutos ya estaban frente al árbol, mucha gente deseaba cosas ya que había millones de papelitos con deseos.

La chica rápidamente escribió el suyo y lo coloco en el árbol, Adrien por otra parte se demoró en pensarlo ya que no esperaba tener esa velada, colocó el deseo junto al de Marinette y luego sonrieron bebiendo un poco más de café.

― ¿Qué deseaste? ― Preguntó Adrien, estaba bastante curioso esa noche, supuso que era solo por haber vuelto a ver a Marinette.

Menudo ingenuo.

― Salud, Felicidad, y Amor. ¿Y tú?

Se acercó más a Marinette ya que mucha más gente estaba llegando y el espacio se estaba reduciendo.

― Otra navidad como esta.

Sonrisas cómplices se vieron y luego miradas desviadas al sentir sus rubores en las mejillas, observaron el árbol navideño al son de los villancicos y Adrien Agreste lentamente comenzó a acercar su mano a la de Marinette Dupain- Cheng ya teniendo una excusa pensada.

 ** _Uno, dos, tres_**

Pero el destino tenía otros planes, los fuegos artificiales se hicieron presentes y la muchacha colocó su mano libre en su pecho emocionada.

― Esto es maravilloso ― Susurró ella sonriendo.

" _Lo es"_ Pensó él

A veces solo bastan tres segundos.

Tres segundos para enamorarnos, tres segundos para encontrar a la chica perfecta, tres segundos para inundarnos del espíritu navideño, tres segundos para sentir el latido de tu corazón, tres segundos para sentir su respiración emocionada

Tres segundos para querer enamorarla.

A veces tres segundos son más que suficientes.

 **¡MERRY X-MAS! ¿Cómo están mis bichitos? Les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, quedan dos horas de navidad por lo que por primera vez SI TERMINO UN ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD A TIEMPO.**

 **¿Se han enamorado en tres segundos?, no me refiero a un amor de tren o simplemente algo como "WOW, Ese bombón es hermoso", me refiero a caminar y sentir una conexión con una persona por tres segundos.**

 **Ya saben, dicen que tres segundos son más que suficientes.**

 **¿Quieren leer otro Fanfic Navideño? Pasense por mi perfil y encontraran "¿Navidad? El juego de las parejas", es algo que escribi hace ya bastante 3**

 **LOS AMOOOO, Gwen.**


End file.
